Flourish and Blotts/Products
1st Year Book's Standard book of spells grade 1.jpg|The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A history of Magic.jpg|A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory.jpg|Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A beginners Guide to Transfiguration.jpg|A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One thousand magical herbs and fungi.jpg|One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions.jpg|Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic beasts and where to find them.jpg|Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces, a guide to self protection.jpg|The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble 2nd Year Book's SBOS.jpg|The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk BWB.png|Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart GWG.png|Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart HWH.png|Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart TWT.jpg|Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart VWV.png|Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart WWW.png|Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart YWY.jpg|Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart 3rd Year Book's SBOS.jpg|The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) by Miranda Goshawk UnfoggingtheFuture2.jpg|Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination)|link=http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Unfogging_the_Future MBOM.jpg|The Monster Book of Monsters (if attending Care of Magical Creatures)|link=http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/The_Monster_Book_of_Monsters Also avaliable Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch Numerology and Grammatica (if attending Arithmancy) 4th Year Book's The Dark Forces, a guide to self protection.jpg|The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble SBOS.jpg|The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4) by Miranda Goshawk 5th Year Book's SBOS.jpg|The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4) by Miranda Goshawk DMT.jpg|The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection 6th Year Book's SBOS.jpg|The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6) by Miranda Goshawk APM.jpg|Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage ART.jpg|Advanced Rune Translation Also avaliable Confrunting the Faceless A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch 7th Year Book's SBOS.jpg|The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7) by Miranda Goshawk Other AdvancedAlchemicalStudiesRevamp.png|Advanced Alchemical Studies File:Ghoulstudiesbook.png|The Occult The Art of Wandlore.jpg|The Art of Wandlore TheConstellations.jpg|The Constellations AMythologicalCopernicanStudy.jpg|A Mythological Copernican Study Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.png|Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them AncientRunesMadeEasy.jpg|Ancient Runes Made Easy Arts and Fiction Children's stories Beauty and the Beast Children's Stories Cinderella Fairy Tails Magic Storybook Sleeping Beauty Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Tails by Edith Nesbit The Tales of Beedle the Bard by Beedle the Bard The Toadstool Tales by Beatrix Bloxam Comic's The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle Fictional Works The Commitments by Roddy Doyle Cyrillic Model David Copperfield by Charles Dickens E. Nesbit's Fairy Tales by Edith Nesbit Emma by Jane Austen Enchanted Encounters by Fifi LaFolle The Flying Squad by Edgar Wallace I Capture the Castle by Dodie Smith Manxmouse by Paul Gallico Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen Robinson Crusoe by Daniel Defoe Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen Short Stories The Van by Roddy Doyle Plays Hélas, Je me suis Transfiguré Les Pieds by Malecrit Hamlet by William Shakespeare Poetry Sonnets of a Sorcerer Law Magical Law Ancient Law ‎The Dark Arts: A Legal Companion The Dark Arts — A Legal Compendium ‎Extraordinary Trials in History ‎Illegal Compendium 198 ‎Law and Literature Laws of Conduct When Dealing With Muggles‎ Legal Guidelines for the Manufacture of Magical Apparatus Legislative Guide to the Proper Use of Magic ‎Magical Misdemeanors in the Modern Law ‎Magical Moral Perspective ‎Unforgivable Curses and their Legal Implications Muggle Law Muggle 'Law & Order' - Complete Guide Sports and Games Quidditch The Beaters' Bible by Brutus Scrimgeour Beating the Bludgers - A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch by Kennilworthy Whisp Flying with the Cannons The Noble Sport of Warlocks by Quintius Umfraville Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland The Wonder of Wigtown Wanderers by Kennilworthy Whisp Quidditch Throughout The Ages.jpeg|Quiditch Through The Ages Transportation Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare Which Broomstick? A Fully Illustrated History of the Flying Carpet Category:Shop Category:Shop